All is fair in love
by kickinitluver99
Summary: Second fanfic anyways what happens when Jerry nod Kim are cousins and jack is his bestfriend will a love arise or will they stay as they are rated m for 1 coarse word the pairings are jika geddie and of course kick
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note ~ hey guys so this is my second story and I would really like if you guys reviewed more even if it is negative okay time for the disclaimer !**

**i DO NOT own kickin it or the characters !**

jacks p.o.v

"hey jack" Jerry

"hey wus up" jack

"oh I have this family thing and they said i can bring a friend"Jerry

"soooooooo..." Jack

"oh yeah can you come ?" Jerry

" sure" jack

" so wanna hang at my place till the family gathering ? " jack

"sure" Jerry

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

KIMS P.O.V

"what are you thinking about ? " mika

"uh nothing" Kim

"girl translate nothing =jack ?" Mika

"wait how did you know?" Kim

then she shows me a piece of paper with his name in a heart . And of course I start blushing . Shit !

" Sorry " Kim

" so how long have you liked this guy ? "Mika

"1year 2 months 3 hours 26 minutes and 11 - no 12 seconds " Kim

" why are you so hung up on this guy ? " mika

" I don't know I mean we dont even go to the same school spouse he is my cousins best friend but I really like him " Kim

" it's settled then " mika

" wait whats settled ?!" I say kinda suspicious like

"I'm giving you a make over " she says a bit to perky

" um no thank you I like my hair skin and face the way they are thank you very much " I say matter of factly

" to bad your gonna look awesome so jack will notice you ! " mika

" fine I guess I give you permission " I mumble

yes I invited mika and not grace . BUT wait I have an excuse grace is gone this week she flew to visit her boyfriend and my close friend Eddie in Florida since he moved . He invited me to but I had something to do so I was going next month

" done with hair and makeup " mika

"thanks" Kim

i look in the mirror and it looks good not too much so that's a good sign .

" Now go choose something to wear

finally ... Something easy to do

**authors note ~ so that's it I know it's not a lOt but oh we'll more reviews more updates thanks much love ceci 101 **


	2. finding you wasnt a coincedence

**authors note ~ thanks to kickforever for the review its what motivated me to update also a huge thanks to those of you who followed and favorited the story maybe hopefully more reviews this chapter anyways disclaimer time ! **

**discalimer : i do not own kickin it or their characters or camaro ! **

-jacks pov-

"dude i think you put on toooo much cologne " jack

"oh sorry" jerry

"you wanna get going ?" jack

"uh sure" jerry

i hop into jerry's camaro and we drive in a comfortable silence till we get to the huge banquet hall jerry's whole family owns . He parks the car then we get out and he locks it . As we walk towards the banquet hall door I realize that i forgot my phone .

"jerry can we go back I forgot my phone " jack

"dude im so lazy" jerry

"wow classic jerry " i thought

"keys ?" jack

He throwsthe keys to me

"be back in a little bit " jack

"okay ill wait for you "jerry

I walk away to the car and open it i pull my phone out and see that i have 3 new text messages . Im about to unlock my phone when - BAM !

I look up to see the girl with honey blonde hair .

"hey kim " jack

"You -You know my name ? " kim

"yeah , I mean your my bestfriend's cousin " jack

"oh right ' she looked kinda dissapointed

"so watcha doin here "jack

"umm im part of the family " kim

"oh right sorry " jack

"so im guessing jerry invited you ?" kim

"yup"jack

"changing the subject so hows Donna been "kim

"fine hows brett been ?" kim

"he's really great " she said with a smile but for some reason it didnt look like the genuine kim crawford smile besides she tensed at the sound of his name ...

**authors note ~ i know i know its not long enough im sorry i just got back from a trip and im really tired but i just had to update so remember the more reviews the more update anyways thanks again to kickforever and for those of you who followed and favorited mystory kk bye:) **


	3. concrete

**authors note ~ hey guys anyways thanks to kinng and hannahkimxx for reviewing ! first thing i wanna say is if you read it please review even if it is to say that was okay or good even it wasnt great at all and give me advice on how to get better it will really help me improve my writing . oh and also ... DISCLAIMER !: i do not own kickin it or the characters !**

_ jack pov_

"kim is something wrong" jack

**"**no why would yo-" kim

"there you are jack what took you so long man ?"jerry

"it wa-" jack

"there you are kimmers " jerry

chchThen all out of nowhere BAM ! jerry is on the floor in a second !

"what the f is wrong with you !?" jerry

"dont call me kimmers " kim says as if it were a logical enough explanation

"but you told me brett calls you kimmers !" jerry

I see kim tense up again ..(what is that about ?)

"thats brett your jerry " kim

"Nd im jack "i say like a complete idiot

Suddenly she gives me the i will flip you if i have to look so i put my hands up in show of surrender

Then i hear a girl yelling no more like screaming kims name

"oh shit " i hear kim say under her breath

"kim you left me alone "this girl says

"im sorry im sorry im sorry forgive me ?" kim

"yeah " the mystery girl says

meanwhile over here is checking her out .

" why dont you take a picture it lasts longer " the girl says while smirking

"oh a bit feisty there learned that from kim here did ya ' " jerry

"yeah wanna know what else i learned ?" the girl says

"sure " jerry says with a wink

within a second or two jerry hits the floor again while kim and her friend walk away leaving jerry dazed and me thinking ..." wow jerry sure must be fond of that concrete "

**authors note ~ so wutcha think wait dont tell me put in a review ! kk so again thanks for the review you two i appreciate it 3 so yeah again i apologize for not making it longer :( i dont really hav time since im baking cupcackes and selling them tomorrow with my bestfriend :) so yeah if you review i will include you in my next chapter ok well i guess this is goodbyehope you enjoyed it :') **


	4. i will care for u with your insecurities

**authors note ~ hey you guys i dont have to make cupcakes today :D so yeah i decided that i was gonna try to make this chapter a bit longer for those of you who read this :) and also i jave some big news at the end of this chapter so dont forget to read the authors note at the end of the chapter c; also imma start responding to the reviews from now on ! **

**review responses (1) : jackandkimforever - thank u :) nd dont worry u will find out within the next few chapters y she has been acting that way yes i know i love kick :D i cant wait for them to become a couple either ! nd well here is your update **

**disclaimer : i do not own kickin it or their charecters kk on with the story ! :D **

_kims pov_

I hear mika and i completly forget i ditched her.

"oh shit" kim

"kim you left me alone !" mika

"im sorry im sorry im sorry forgive me ?"

thankfully her response is

"yeah" mika

and of course my overly desperate cousin cant stay away from mika

"why dont you take a pic. it lasts longer" mika

BUT jerry cant keep his mouth shut for more than a minute

"oh a bit feisty there learned that from kim did ya " jerry

" yeah wanna know what else i learned ?" mika

oh this is not gonna end well !

"sure " jerry says with a totally obvious wink

BAM ! wow jerry sure is fond of that concrete ! then mika tugs at me and we both walk away. As soon as we walk in through the doors we crack up . Then when we are stable enough to keep a normal conversation she asks me

" so who were those two guys ? "

"jerry and jack ; jerry is my cousin and well jack had been his bestfriend ever since they could walk " i say with a smile remembering the first time i met jack

"so the one i flipped was ? " mika

"jerry" kim

"well in that case jerry is cute " mika

"wait what ! " kim

"yeah " kim

"okay first ewww second he's a player third ewww oh and did i mention ewww "kim

"oh comeon be mature try to look on the bright side " mika

"oh i got one if you married him you would become my cousin " i sat

"umm okay ?" mika

"lets go inside " kim

"alright " mika

we walk toward the courtyard tables and see that jerry and jack are already there .

huh ? oh they must have taken the side enterance

just then jack says "hey kim come sit with us" then he smiles and im not gonna be all romantic and say that his smile melted my heart because thats not how i am but it felt good for someone to smile at me like that since noone had given me that smile lately ...

I grab a plate of fruit and a fork then head over there.

"your just gonna eat that ?" jack

befroe i can aay anything

"shes on a dieat for gymnastics " mika

I send mika a glare

"sorry " she manages to mumble out

"kim your perfect the way you are " jack

"thanks but not everyone thinks that " i say under my breath so he wont hear well at least the -not everyone thinks that - part

"like who " jack

"so that baseball game was pretty close huh " i say i mean i know its pretty mean to shut him out loke that but i dont want him in my personal life ... well at least not yet

"since when do you watch baseball ?" jerry

Then jack looks at me kinda suspicous and worried like .

"shit how am i going to cover this one up " is all i can think ...

**authors note ~ so ?! well i threw in a little hint of kick in there but not alot dont worry it will end up in full kickness ;D so yeah dont forget to review ! and i know the suspense has been killing you guys all chapter so ... Sorry i just had to do that :) sp yeah the big news is that im lookong for someone who i could pm / private message or email so they could help me with ideas for chapters and they could even help me over check my work so they could i guess be my cowriter :) if u want to do it and u will actually respond to my pm and or emails comment /review and leave your email adress in the comment / review and i will pm you ok thanks and also i hope this was longer for you guys kk so dont forgrt to review and or comment - much love ceci/kickinitluver99**


End file.
